


Зак и Мири

by Kenilvort



Series: На штемпеле звёзды [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, how do I even
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Пришельцы заставили их сделать это





	Зак и Мири

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/gifts).



> Бессмысленно, беспощадно и бессюжетно. Стена слов, ООС. Тригеррные темы, сомнительное согласие, сомнительное все

 

_3 месяц 2260 г._

День был плохой, да что там плохой – откровенно ужасный. Какое-то время Маккой еще разглядывал стену, покрытую белым пластиком – кое-где тот растрескался, кое-где пожелтел – затем, когда его терпение наконец-то лопнуло, повернулся к Споку. Тот лежал на куче брошенного у стены тряпья, закинув руки за голову, и губы его еле заметно шевелились. Наверняка размышляет о своих дурацких экспериментах, подумал Маккой и заклокотал от бессильной злости.

Подойдя к Споку, он угрожающе навис над ним и пнул в подошву форменного ботинка. Это было практически нарушением устава, но Маккою было наплевать.

– Кончайте заниматься этой ерундой! Когда вы собираетесь нас спасти?

Взгляд Спока стал осмысленным, и он посмотрел на Маккоя с легкой растерянностью:

– Боюсь, что это невозможно.

– Лучше бы меня похитили вместе с Томпсоном, – буркнул Маккой. – От него наверняка была бы польза.

Он ожег Спока презрительным взглядом, но тому, кажется, было все равно.

– Вы хотя бы догадываетесь, кто нас похитил? – спросил Маккой немного погодя.

Спок покачал головой:

– У меня слишком мало данных.

– Для умника вы иногда поразительно глупы. Бьюсь об заклад, это те парни, которых вас отправили ловить лирреанцы. Что и говорить, работают они быстро.

На лице Спока было написано вежливое внимание. Похоже, ему не терпелось вернуться к своим мысленным выкладкам.

Сплюнув в сердцах, Маккой отошел к другой стене и сел в углу, поджав под себя ноги и устроив на коленях подбородок. Если он был прав, то их похитители и впрямь работали быстро.

На Марилак, одну из колоний Лирры, «Энтерпрайз» прибыл только этим утром. Лирра была дружественной державой, с Федерацией ее связывали многочисленные договоры и унии, и Пайк вместе со старшими офицерами отправился к местному консулу.

После обмена любезностями начальник местной охранки отвел Спока в сторону, и хотя Маккой больше налегал на еду, чем прислушивался к разговору, какие-то детали он все же уловил. Теперь, задним числом, оставалось только догадываться, почему и как это было возможно.

Фарр-а-Лирр, глава охранки, сообщил Споку об участившихся в последнее время похищениях, посетовал на космических пиратов и попросил помощи, которую Спок и пообещал ему от имени Федерации и «Энтерпрайза».

И вот теперь помощь и содействие требуется нам самим, подумал Маккой с бессильной злостью.

Когда с протоколом было покончено, экипаж «Энтерпрайза» откланялся и ушел, однако Спок с Маккоем остались. Спок уединился с Фарр-а-Лирром для дальнейшего разговора, а самого Маккоя пригласил на чашку чая глава местной службы здравоохранения. На корабль их должен был отвезти транспорт из консульства, в который они и сели и долгое время петляли по незнакомым, запутанным улочкам, а потом в салоне вдруг стало трудно дышать. От водителя их отделяла прозрачная перегородка, и Маккой даже успел несколько раз в нее стукнуть, а потом его сознание заволокло пеленой, и он очнулся вместе со Споком уже здесь.

Все сколько-нибудь ценное или опасное у них отобрали, оставив только одежду и обувь. Охранники, дюжие гуманоиды с бластерами, были грубыми и отпускали грубые же шуточки на всеобщем – что было очень кстати, потому что мультитрансляторы у них тоже забрали.

С тех пор, как их поместили в эту камеру, прошли уже, наверное, сутки. Один раз им принесли еды – энергетические капсулы, которые Маккой поостерегся глотать – и немного воды, пить которую он тоже поостерегся. Теперь его мучили голод, жажда и беспомощность.

Маккою хотелось надеяться, что их уже ищут, что кто-нибудь – команда «Энтерпрайза», местная охранка или даже просто местная полиция – скоро их спасут, но надежды на это было мало. Их могли прикончить в любую минуту, а они были бессильны как-нибудь себя защитить.

– Вот он, – пробурчал Маккой себе под нос, – этот гребаный тест «Кобаяши Мару» наяву.

Спок не должен был его услышать, но все равно услышал, привстал на локтях и кивнул:

– Вот именно. Рад, что вы понимаете.

– Вы были бы откровенно хреновым капитаном, – сказал Маккой грубо. – Даже хуже, чем Пайк.

Он почти надеялся, что Спок обидится, и что они затеют потасовку – приятно было бы врезать ему напоследок за весь тот стресс, который Маккой пережил по его вине – но Спок лишь выгнул бровь.

– Потому что я веду себя разумно?

– Мне, да и любому экипажу тоже, не нужен капитан, который ведет себя разумно, – огрызнулся Маккой. – Мне нужен капитан, который не сдается несмотря ни на что, – и неожиданно для себя добавил: – Кирк бы вот, готов поспорить, ни за что бы не сдался.

– Торгового агента Кирка здесь нет, – Спок устало прикрыл глаза, – так что мы этого никогда не узнаем.

– Ну неужели же вы не можете ничего придумать?

– В отношении сложившейся ситуации? Нет. Но я могу посоветовать вам некоторые дыхательные техники.

– Засуньте себе свои дыхательные техники знаете, куда?

Маккой бы обязательно сказал что-нибудь еще, что-нибудь грубое, оскорбительное и честное, но тут до них донесся гулкий звук шагов, и сквозь прозрачную мембрану «умного» стекла он увидел давешних охранников. На этот раз с ними был какой-то хмырь – в темных очках, с мерзкой улыбочкой и сальными волосами. Землянин.

Маккой внутренне подобрался.

Войдя к ним в камеру, хмырь презрительно оглядел нетронутые капсулы и воду и прищелкнул языком.

– На вашем месте я бы поел. И попил. Так вам будет проще переносить действие препаратов.

– Каких еще препаратов? – спросил Маккой.

– Вот этих, – хмырь кивнул охранникам, и двое из них взяли Спока под прицел. Еще двое приблизились к Маккою и рывком подняли его на ноги. Один из гуманоидов перехватил его руки, второй зажал ему нос и сунул в рот какую-то таблетку, после чего с силой сжал челюсти и не отпускал Маккоя, пока тот ее не проглотил. Спок молча наблюдал за всем этим из своего угла, и Маккой никогда еще не ненавидел его так, как сейчас.

– Ненавижу вас, – сказал он ему с чувством. – Ненавижу.

Спок промолчал, зато хмырь довольно хохотнул.

– Отлично. Секс из ненависти – именно то, что нужно.

Маккою показалось, что он ослышался: упоминание секса – здесь и сейчас – было таким неуместным, что он просто не поверил ушам. Он вопросительно уставился на хмыря, пока охранники запихивали другую таблетку в глотку Спока.

– Наверное, вы еще не поняли, – сказал хмырь, – ну, это и неудивительно: здесь нет ни оборудования, ни съемочной площадки, ничего.

– Ни обору… – начал было повторять за ним Маккой и осекся на полуслове. Мысль, пришедшая ему в голову, была такой абсурдной, что он просто не мог в нее поверить.

– Все верно, – кивнул хмырь, – мы здесь снимаем порно, и вы – наши новые звезды.

Маккой хихикнул, затем закашлялся, несколько раз стукнул себя в грудь и со сжатыми кулаками надвинулся на хмыря.

– Да я тебя сейчас…

Один из охранников ткнул его бластером под ребра, заставив попятиться.

– Приберегите пыл для своего вулканца, – посоветовал хмырь. – Препарат скоро подействует. Едва-едва хватит времени, чтобы довести вас до съемочной площадки.

Без лишних слов их выволокли из камеры и под прицелом оружия погнали по коридору. Маккой шел, стиснув зубы, и чувствовал, как с каждым новым шагом внутри у него нарастает невыносимый жар. Ему хотелось… он знал, чего ему хотелось, и это желание доводило его до бешенства. Рассудок его был ясен, но это не помогало – нужда и желание были сильнее.

– Мы – офицеры федерального флота, – выдавил он, – использовать нас для таких целей все равно что забивать микроскопом гвозди. Неужели во всей галактике не нашлось желающих, заработать пару легких баксов?

– Легких баксов? – переспросил хмырь и ухмыльнулся. – Мы никому и никогда не платим, но даже если бы платили… – ухмылка его стала шире и неизмеримо гаже. – …мертвецам деньги ни к чему.

Маккой сбился с шага.

– Вы собираетесь нас убить?

– Разумеется, – пожал плечами хмырь. – Но не сразу. У вас еще будет время заработать нам денег за самое грязное порно в галактике. У нашего режиссера как раз появились свежие идеи.

Маккой машинально посмотрел на Спока, ожидая поддержки или чего-то… Маккой и сам не знал, чего. Лицо у Спока было бледным и бесстрастным. Он шагал уверенно и твердо, и можно было сколько угодно говорить, что так он отстаивал честь Вулкана и Звездного флота Федерации, но Маккою сейчас было плевать и на Вулкан, и на флот. Он никогда не считал себя девой в беде, но готов был поступиться своими принципами, лишь бы Спок, словно какой-то супермен, расшвырял охранников в стороны и, взяв Маккоя под мышку, сбежал на «Энтерпрайз».

Но Спок не расшвырял, не сбежал и никуда Маккоя не унес. Их привели в небольшой павильон, в центре которого стояла вычурно убранная кровать. К этому времени внутренний жар, который снедал Маккоя, стал совсем уж невыносимым. Спок держался лучше, однако на лбу его выступила испарина.

– Ну, давайте, – хмырь подтолкнул Маккоя в спину. – Хотя вам и делать-то особо ничего не придется. Просто не сопротивляйтесь – все остальное за вас сделают препараты.

Маккой сглотнул и сжал кулаки. Его била крупная дрожь.

Хмырь покачал головой.

– Поверьте, вы не хотите, чтобы мы вас убеждали.

Маккой посмотрел на охранников с бластерами. Как квалифицированный медик, он слишком хорошо представлял, каким на самом деле хрупким является человеческое тело, слишком хорошо представлял, сколько необратимого вреда ему можно причинить.

Нас еще могут спасти, подумал он, взявшись за низ форменного свитера, нужно просто выиграть немного времени.

– Вот и хорошо, – удовлетворенно кивнул хмырь. – Но не спешите, раздеваться будете перед камерами.

Он еще раз кивнул охранникам и отошел куда-то вглубь павильона. Там, среди штативов, грави-камер и гуманоидов из съемочной группы булькал в огромном чане… Режиссер, подумал Маккой, наверное, это режиссер. Он был огромный, комковатый и склизкий, с длинными отростками, заменявшими ему конечности, и если он хотел снять по-настоящему грязное и рейтинговое порно, ему достаточно было просто показаться в кадре.

– Меня сейчас стошнит, – пробормотал Маккой, и один из охранников больно ткнул его в ребра.

Хмырь в темных очках посовещался о чем-то с режиссером и кивнул в их сторону. Охранники вытолкнули Маккоя со Споком к кровати, которая, казалось, разрасталась просто на глазах.

Зажужжали грави-камеры, вспыхнул свет.

– Начали! – крикнул хмырь. Охранники отступили к стене, но по-прежнему держали Маккоя со Споком на прицеле. – Я сказал, начали.

Маккой стоял и чувствовал себя последним дураком. Он не знал, чего ожидал – может, что Спок накинется на него с началом съемки (что было довольно глупо). Но Спок не накинулся, и они стояли, и хмырь начинал недовольно кривиться.

Маккой не знал, куда девать руки. Действие препаратов вошло в полную силу, но вожделение давно уже переплавилось в боль. Ему хотелось избавления от этой боли, даже такого, на глазах у других людей, перед объективами камер – раз уж их все равно лишили выбора.

– Сделайте что-нибудь, – сказал он наконец, поглядев на Спока.

Тот нахмурился.

– Я не могу. Это будет изнасилование.

Маккой разинул рот.

– Нас держит под прицелом дюжина головорезов, а вас интересует этическая сторона дела?!

– Я ничего не сделаю, – продолжал упорствовать Спок и после секундного колебания нехотя добавил: – Пока вы не попросите.

Это оказалось уже слишком. Зло зарычав, Маккой с силой впечатал свой кулак в лицо Спока, а потом притянул его к себе и поцеловал окровавленные губы. Таким и был их первый раз.

 

 

После первого раза последовал второй, за ним третий, а за ним четвертый… Камеры жужжали, за кругом света переговаривались люди. Маккой со Споком занимались сексом, но Маккой не испытывал никаких чувств. Не было ни стыда, ничего – просто еще один способ выживания, и они выживали как могли. Маккой не пытался доставить удовольствие Споку, и Спок не пытался доставить удовольствие Маккою, но Маккой все равно его получал. Я и не думал, что мне нравится жесткий секс, подумал он, когда Спок практически вбивал его в кровать, поправочка: жесткий гейский секс. С бывшей женой, с Рейчел, Маккой всегда был заботлив и нежен. Возможно, подумалось ему, если бы она когда-то нацепила страпон, мы бы так и не подписали те бумаги о разводе, ну да что уж теперь…

Когда Маккоя наконец начало тошнить от этого бесконечного секс-марафона, когда он уже начал напоминать себе просто кусок мяса, все наконец-то закончилось. Свет потускнел, жужжание камер прекратилось, рядом с ними снова возник довольно улыбавшийся хмырь.

– На сегодня все, – сказал он и хлопнул Маккоя по голому заду. Тот машинально оскалился, но хмырь только хохотнул. – Отведите их обратно в камеру, – приказал он.

Охрана дала им несколько минут на то, чтобы одеться, а потом снова отвела в прежний, отделанный пожелтевшим пластиком пространственный карман. Маккой без сил опустился на пол: все тело у него болело.

Спок уселся в дальнем конце камеры и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Маккой посмотрел на него, и его ожгло волной жгучей ненависти – и почти столь же жгучей симпатии.

Кряхтя, он встал, пересек камеру, сел рядом со Споком и подпер его плечо своим. Тот шумно выдохнул, но ничего не сказал. Так они и сидели, пока Маккой не уронил голову на грудь и не уснул.

 

 

Весь этот ужасный день – с охранниками, препаратами, съемками и утомительным секс-марафоном – вскоре повторился, а затем повторялся и повторялся, и повторялся, пока Маккой окончательно не отупел и не потерял счет времени. Когда отупение и вызванная препаратами пелена немного прояснялись, он находил в себе силы порадоваться: кажется, они со Споком и вправду оказались настоящими звездами, и их уже не так спешили убивать.

Спок ушел в себя, стал еще более молчаливым и замкнутым. Когда они возвращались в свой закуток, Маккой всегда садился рядом, брал его за руку и переплетал их пальцы. Ему становилось все труднее различать реальность и дурные, тревожные сны, которые мучили его, когда он закрывал глаза.

Во время одного из таких реальных-нереальных дней, на очередной съемке, когда Маккой лежал под Споком, его взгляд вдруг выхватил из толпы охранников смутно знакомое лицо. Оно было красивым и… и человеческим, понял Маккой и попытался понять сквозь тяжелое отупение, почему это важно. Лицо было полускрыто прозрачным визором, радужные блики на котором не позволяли разглядеть глаза охранника. Маккой завозился и оттолкнул Спока: почему-то ему показалось необходимым увидеть эти глаза. Словно отвечая его молчаливой просьбе, охранник подался вперед, и Маккой наконец рассмотрел: глаза у охранника были голубые, как летнее небо над Айовой.

Кирк, всплыло из глубин помутненного сознания, Кирк. Маккой прикусил губу, чтобы удержаться от вскрика, и его рот наполнился кровью. Спок принялся тут же жадно вылизывать его рот – кровь Маккоя всегда приводила его в беспокойство.

Кирк здесь, подумал Маккой, Кирк здесь. Он повторял эти слова все время, пока продолжался их со Споком секс-макабр, пока они одевались, пока их вели обратно в их пластиковый закуток, повторял и сжимался при одной только мысли, что кто-то может заглянуть ему в голову и увидеть, как там грохочет и перекатывается это «Кирк здесь». Маккой ожидал избавления, ожидал, что вот сейчас… что весь этот кошмар наконец-то закончится, но он не закончился, и они снова оказались в камере, и он рухнул у стены, словно марионетка, которой подрезали ниточки. Тело налилось свинцом, разочарование, нахлынувшее после приступа острой, безумной надежды, было непреодолимым.

Маккою было все равно… все равно… все равно…

Через какое-то время к нему подполз Спок и, привалившись рядом к стене, подпер его плечо своим. Тепло его тела проникало сквозь форменный свитер, сквозь тонкую прослойку воздуха, и Маккой грелся в нем, пока не уснул.

 

 

Пробуждение выдалось непримечательным: все как всегда, как было последние – сколько дней? И Маккой вдруг подумал, что лучше бы ему не просыпаться, что лучше бы… Он с усилием подавил эти мысли, но они то и дело возвращались, и на борьбу с ними уходили его последние силы.

Им снова принесли еды – если капсулы и воду можно было назвать едой. Маккой попытался запихнуть ее в себя, но желудок протестующе сжался, и его просто вырвало. Спок с беспокойством косился на него, и Маккой попытался успокоить его кривой ухмылкой. Брови Спока сошлись у переносицы: он волновался, и будь у них время, наверняка пристал бы с расспросами… но времени у них не было.

Под тяжелыми взглядами охранников Маккой прополоскал рот остатками воды, и их снова повели в съемочный павильон. Маккой шел, и понимал, что этот день для него последний: даже пробужденное препаратами животное вожделение не могло справиться с навалившимся безразличием. Он больше не мог – да и не хотел – изображать разрушающую личность похоть. Спок то и дело бросал на него обеспокоенные взгляды, но Маккой молчал и, лишь опустив голову, шаркал ногами.

На съемочной площадке их снова вытолкнули в круг софитов, Маккой начал раздеваться, и даже ему самому эти движения показались скучными и механическими. Откуда-то снаружи круга света донеслись недовольные возгласы. Маккою было все равно. Он остановился, руки его не двигались, безвольно повиснув вдоль тела. Он ожидал, что вот – сейчас – его… но Спок буквально вытряхнул его из одежды и подтолкнул к кровати.

То, чем они занимались на этот раз, уже нельзя было назвать сексом – даже извращенным. Маккой просто лежал, не двигаясь, и Спок, который никогда не был дураком, все больше впадал в отчаяние и становился все более грубым.

– Это изнасилование, – пробормотал, глядя ему в лицо, Маккой, и Спок окаменел.

В ушах Маккоя громко шумела кровь, все окружающие звуки тонули в этом шуме без следа. Спок смотрел ему в глаза, и в его взгляде Маккой читал страх, боль, бессилие, отчаяние – водоворот эмоций затягивал его в себя, и он тонул в нем, тонул, тонул и даже не пытался выплыть.

Краем сознания Маккой отметил, что шум в павильоне изменился, стал громче и… что-то еще. Он слышал злые и испуганные крики, грохот бьющегося оборудования, звуки выстрелов и ударов… но все это не имело значения. Он был почти мертвым, утопленником, он утонул в глазах Спока.

Потом Спок вдруг моргнул, и его лицо исчезло. Вместо него над Маккоем склонился Кирк, его глаза были все так же прикрыты прозрачным визором, и в них темнели беспокойство и тревога.

Значит, не привиделось, подумал Маккой.

 

 

Дальше все происходило как в тумане. Он видел смутно знакомые лица и мысленно пытался давать им имена: Ухура, Чехов, Сулу, Ольсен. Его куда-то вели, то и дело окликали, что-то спрашивали. Возможно, он даже отвечал.

Потом была горячая вода и тщательный осмотр. Фокус Маккоя плыл, он то выпадал из реальности, то падал в нее и все никак не мог понять, настоящее это или нет.

А потом он очнулся – по-настоящему очнулся – и понял, что лежит на койке в своей каюте. Рядом, скрестив руки и опустив на них заплаканное лицо, сидела и тихо спала Ухура.

Маккой протянул руку, чтобы погладить ее по волосам, но так и не решился это сделать. На длинных ресницах Ухуры все еще висели прозрачные слезинки.

А Спок, подумал Маккой вдруг, кто-нибудь сидит рядом с ним? Кто-нибудь вообще плачет из-за него?

Он тихо завозился, сполз с койки, натянул брошенный у изножья халат и вышел из каюты. Расстояние до каюты Спока показалось ему бесконечным. Когда он наконец открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь, его омыло волной мягкого тепла: прижавшись к Споку и обнимая его за плечи, на узкой койке лежал Кирк. При виде Маккоя он улыбнулся, завозился и подвинулся. Это было приглашение, и Маккой улыбнулся в ответ. Места было немного, он прижался к Кирку, и когда тот переплел его пальцы с пальцами Спока, а затем накрыл их руки своей, Маккой наконец-то почувствовал себя в безопасности и впервые за долгое время уснул без страха и сновидений.

 

 

Фарр-а-Лирр принес им официальные извинения и неофициальные тоже. Он знал, что в консульстве есть предатель, и, подставив их, пытался загнать его в угол – однако недооценил безжалостность его новых хозяев. После похищения Маккоя и Спока у Фарр-а-Лирра наконец-то появилось имя предателя… и его мертвое тело. Все ниточки вдруг оборвались, и охранке оставалось только прочесывать город и надеяться на удачу.

– Ненавижу вас, – выплюнул Маккой, когда Фарр-а-Лирр дошел до этого места, и тот опустил глаза. – Ненавижу, и мне плевать на протокол, и дипломатию и все остальное тоже. – Он покосился на Спока, на его безупречно прямую спину и каменное лицо, и ненависть к лиррианцу вскипела в нем с новой силой. – Ненавижу и сделаю все, чтобы вы…

– Фар-а-Лирр и так уже принес вам все возможные извинения, – несколько натянуто произнес консул, и Маккой с удовлетворением заметил, что лицо капитана Пайка потемнело. – Чего вы еще хотите?

Они не собираются, понял Маккой, не собираются никак наказывать Фарр-а-Лирра. Консул не может, либо не хочет – либо и то, и другое. С их точки зрения, его вина ничтожна, но с нашей… с моей… он стиснул кулаки и шагнул вперед, но вдруг чья-то широкая, обтянутая черной курткой спина загородила ему дорогу.

Это был Кирк. Кирк, которому, по-хорошему, вообще нечего было здесь делать, и который, несмотря на это, просочился сквозь кордоны, охрану и неумолимый протокол.

– Вы, – произнес он обманчиво мягко, но ни Маккоя, ни кого-либо другого эта мягкость не обманула, – выплатите им компенсацию.

– Что?! – задохнулся Маккой. – Ты думаешь, что мне нужны их деньги?!

Слова о том, что торгаш всегда останется торгашом, чуть не сорвались с его губ, но тут Кирк повернулся и посмотрел на него, и Маккой подавился и гневом, и словами. Во взгляде Кирка было нечто, что заставило его поверить – и довериться.

– Вы, – повторил Кирк с нажимом, – выплатите им компенсацию.

Маккой получил землю и дом в Айове – место, куда он теперь мог сбежать, когда ненависть к космосу станет совсем уж непреодолимой. Он не знал, случайно или намеренно Кирк выбрал Айову, но она, малонаселенная, сплошь поросшая кукурузой и почти не изменившаяся за последние триста лет, обещала подарить Маккою ту стабильность, которой у него никогда не было и которой он так отчаянно хотел. Еще Маккой получил грант на обучение дочери, и это тронуло его куда больше земли и дома. Он не ожидал, что Кирк вспомнит о Джоанне, когда сам Маккой совсем о ней забыл. Деньги на обучение дочери сумели как-то примирить его с ситуацией – чего не сделало бы разжалование Фарр-а-Лирра, тем более, что спустя несколько месяцев того наверняка опять восстановили бы в должности.

Кирк снова спасал их со Споком – и, если бы Ухура после всей этой истории не перестала зло шутить про Маккоя и секс, она бы наверняка предложила ему за это отсосать.

 

 

На этот раз Кирк снова приземлился в парке – правда, не в центральном, как на Набу, а в крохотном, не больше пятачка, на самой окраине города. Маккой отправился к нему в одиночку, невероятным усилием воли задавив свои новообретенные страхи. Город казался ему большим и опасным, и когда он наконец подошел к маленькому звездолету, ему захотелось забиться в ту самую, гостевую, каюту и с головой спрятаться под одеялом. Днем раньше Кирка ходили благодарить Спок и капитан Пайк. Сопровождать их Маккой не стал и расспрашивать по возвращении тоже не решился.

Когда он стукнул по поцарапанному борту и начал подниматься по опустившемуся трапу, то почувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой. Кирк ждал его у самых сходней, внимательно вгляделся в лицо, хлопнул по плечу и утащил пить кофе. К кофе прилагался нежнейший штрудель со сливками, каких на Марилаке отродясь не пекли.

Маккой медленно прихлебывал кофе из веселенькой желтой кружки, и ему казалось, что он оказался в пузыре абсолютной защищенности. Это было удивительное чувство.

– Если бы тебя вдруг захватили преступники и принуждали угрозами ко… всякому, что бы ты сделал? – спросил он вдруг.

– Я бы попытался бежать, – пожал плечами Кирк.

– А если бы бежать было невозможно?

– Я бы попытался бежать. – Кирк снова пожал плечами.

Губы Маккоя машинально дернулись в улыбке.

– Даже если бы тебя могли за это убить?

– Даже если бы. Я не умею сдаваться.

Маккой кивнул. Это были слова, которые он жаждал услышать с тех самых пор, как оказался в заточении за прозрачной перегородкой из «разумного» стекла.

– Тебе часом медик на корабль не нужен?

Кирк широко распахнул глаза.

– Ты это несерьезно, – сказал он после долгой паузы.

– Я это несерьезно. И все-таки?

– Для тебя всегда есть место на борту «Вайноны», – ответил Кирк просто, и в груди Маккоя разлилось удушливое тепло.

– Я не могу бросить Спока, – сказал он, поясняя то ли самому себе, то ли Кирку. Ему припомнилась ссутуленное, напряженное тело, прислоненное к стене камеры, и он тяжело сглотнул. – Я не могу бросить Спока.

Кирк кивнул, как будто и вправду все понимал.

– Если бы ты был нашим капитаном… – произнес Маккой с сожалением.

Кирк солнечно улыбнулся:

– Может быть, в другой вселенной я и есть ваш капитан.

– Отличная, наверное, вселенная.

– О да.

Горячий кофе приятно горчил на языке, штрудель буквально таял во рту, и Маккою казалось, что эта вселенная – прямо здесь и сейчас – тоже вроде как ничего.

 

 


End file.
